This is a randomized, double-blind, multicenter, parallel-groups, placebo controlled clinical trial for subjects with refractory complex partial onset seizures. Those eligible to participate are those who have completed their presurgical evaluation, and have had focal-onset seizures confirmed. Subjects will have felbamate or placebo added to their existing anticonvulsive regimen to determine whether adding felbamate will extend the time between seizures.